Cabina de besos
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Reto de cumpleaños, para Luk's Madness. • Rokumon tiene una fantástica idea para ganar algo de dinero en las fatigosas vacaciones de verano, algo con lo que Ageha está extasiada. Sin embargo, Rinne no ve tanto los beneficios monetarios, sino la posibilidad de que cierta chica de trenzas decidiera ayudarlo...


_Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi._

• Regalo para **Luk's Madness** , cumpliendo con el reto que propuso en _¡Siéntate!_ [foro de Inuyasha]. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, beiezapiratezca!(?)... super atrasado o super apresurado, pero... esto es un regalo de todos modos. (?)

* * *

 **| cabina de besos**

Rokumon se abanicó débilmente. Sentía que iba a desmayarse de la pérdida de líquido (sudaba a mares, era factible). Su amo no estaba en una situación muy diferente. Después de todo, su pequeño hogar era lo más parecido a un horno en aquellas épocas.

Insistió un poco más mirando a Rinne con ojos entornados, apuntándole con el abanico para apresurarlo a responder.

—No lo sé...

—Yo no sé qué tanto tienes que pensarlo. ¡Vamos a recaudar dinero! ¿No crees que lo venimos necesitando?

 _Aunque más no sea para comprar un poco de hielo... o una heladera... o algo..._

Rinne miró al pequeño Rokumon con una leve sospecha en sus ojos rojizos. Luego los cerró y viró la cabeza a otro lado, cruzándose de brazos a pesar del calor que tenía. El sol le daba parcialmente en la cara y mostraba claramente las gotas de sudor.

Una cabina de besos sonaba a algo que él, Rinne Rokudō, nunca haría. Pero había dinero _que necesitaba_ en el medio. Era difícil decir que no, pero lo más sensato sería que lo hiciera. Por la chica de las trenzas, aunque sea.

—Escucha, Ageha pagará una y otra vez. Estoy _seguro_.

La intranquilidad de Rinne pareció aplacarse un poco, entreabriendo un ojo para observar a su empleado con algo parecido al signo dólar en su interesado orbe. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría estar parado en la plaza para ganar una buena suma solo con Ageha?...

Pero, ¿y si Sakura pensaba mal de aquello? Ya había suficientes sospechas con la _shinigami_ como para agregar besos a la cuestión. Y besar a Ageha, de todos modos, no estaba ni en sus más locos planes.

—Aún no estoy muy seguro. Hay que... —se tomó un tiempo para respirar hondo, con pesar — _comprar_ la cabina en primer lugar.

 _Excusas._

—Piénsalo como una inversión.

 _Inversión. No tengo dinero para una inversión._

 _Ni para una cabina, dado el caso._

—Ten por seguro que Sakura _ayudará_.

Los ojos verdosos de Rukumon se clavaron en la figura en reposo, intentando no delatarse con una sonrisa de victoria anticipada. Si el idiota de su amo se ponía a pensar por medio segundo lo que _ayudar_ significaba, _tenía_ que aceptar.

Rinne no había mostrado ninguna turbación, pero luego de unos pocos segundos se incorporó con resignación.

—¿Cuánto dijiste que costaba la cabina?

* * *

La cabina había hecho sangrar a Rinne hasta por la nariz... intensamente. Y eso no era algo normal: el gastar siempre lo hacía sangrar, extrañamente, por los ojos. Sakura Mamiya se había preocupado tanto aquella vez que llevó todo un paquete de algodón y le obligó a Rinne a usarlo. Entero.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti?

Rinne la observó creyéndose en la miseria misma. No estaba muy seguro de que otro tanto se podían expandir sus fosas nasales, pero por supuesto que no podía morir desangrado enfrente de Sakura _por la nariz_ ; así que en esa situación se hallaba.

—Fue idea de Rokumon. Nos vendrá bien recaudar algo —murmuró. Le costaba hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo, con las narices tan tapadas.

—Es una buena idea. Te ayudaré a montar la cabina y haré publicidad. Seguro las chicas...

Sakura siguió hablando, pero Rinne no le prestó mayor atención. Un pedazo de algodón se estaba yendo muy arriba. Si alguien se tragaba algo por la nariz, ¿adónde iba ese algo?

* * *

—No me digas que estás aburrido.

Rokumon parecía la mar de feliz contando yenes. Habían recaudado mucho en poco tiempo. Se notaba que habían ido en el momento ideal: la plaza estaba rebosante de gente. Muchas compañeras de la escuela había ido a visitar a Rinne (por suerte, el tonto de su amo era algo guapo para las humanas —y no humanas—). Y también muchas ancianas. Ahora que lo pensaba, Rinne no tenía cara de aburrimiento, sino de abatimiento.

—En un par de horas más, cubriremos el doble de lo que costó la cabina. Si sonríes más, atraerás a más clientas.

Rinne sonrió abiertamente y una chica de su edad se acercó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Rokumon no prestó mayor atención cuando la joven pagó por su beso: ya se le había antojado una limonada, que vendía una cabina delante de ellos... tal vez si Rinne lograba dar dos besos más, podría comprar tres, para convidarle también a Sakura. No creía que Rokudō se negara. No si significaba tener a Sakura cerca.

Entre que el gato negro hacía sus cavilaciones, Rinne besó a la chica fugazmente en los labios, pero esta vez no se sonrojó. Ya había perdido un poco la vergüenza: aquella tarde había besado a tantas muchachas (por desgracia para él, frente a Sakura también), que no sentía ya la más mínima emoción. De hecho, estaba ya más que cansado de estar allí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más dijiste que deberíamos seguir con esto? —preguntó Rinne cuando Ageha se apareció, sonriente, frente a él por decimocuarta vez en la última hora.

—¡Hola, Rinne! —Ageha depositó su dinero en ventanilla mientras Rokudō miraba a Sakura, justo frente a la cabina, caminar a paso despreocupado. Si mirada se cruzó con la de la chica, que lo saludó con una sonrisa. Rinne sintió algo en su pecho que no le gustó mucho.

—No mucho más, amo.

Sin prestar mucha atención a la voz de su empleado, miró a Ageha, a solo unos pasos de él. La chica parecía radiante de felicidad mientras esperaba por su beso.

Se estaba empezando a sentir algo sucio. ¿En qué momento había pensando que pasarse la tarde besando muchachas era una buena idea? Si aunque sea Sakura se pasara por allí... Mejor no pensar en esas cosas.

* * *

—¡La última cliente! —sonrió Ageha. Se había pintado sus labios de rojo por... vaya, había perdido ya la cuenta. Tal vez, debería ver todos las servilletas que Rokudō había usado para limpiarse la marca de sus besos.

La chica sonrió, pero no se hallaba muy contenta de que el —probablemente— mejor día de su vida estuviera llegando a su fin. Por otro lado, Rinne estaba casi en absoluta paz. No podía imaginar el momento en el que por fin llegara a su casa y contara el dinero recaudado. Era lo único que podía mejorar ese día, obviamente.

Dejó que Ageha se abrazara a él luego de darle el beso, solo porque probablemente fue la que más aportó a «deja de ser pobre, Rinne Rokudō» aquel día. Ella se despidió con una gran sonrisa y le prometió que si decidía hacer de nuevo su cabina de besos, ella lo ayudaría a recaudar. Ni hablar si decidía hacer de esa cabina de besos simples una cabina de besos franceses.

—Eso seguro —aseguró Rokumon sonriendo. Luego miró a Rinne, que se había dejado caer sin cuidado sobre la silla. Su amo parecía algo decaído y él estaba casi seguro de saber la razón. Pero la verdad, no podía hacer mucho. Él no tenía la culpa de que Sakura Mamiya también fuera algo idiota y no quisiera aceptar lo que sentía por Rinne.

—No importa cuánto hayamos recaudado, esta será la última vez que hagamos una cabina de besos —sentenció Rinne mirándole con determinación—. A menos que seas tú el que dé los besos.

—No creo que Rokumon atraiga a tantas personas.

La voz de Sakura le hizo saltar en el lugar y girarse a ver a la jovencita, que tenía dos vasos de limonada y le extendía uno.

—Aún hace calor, ¿no crees?

Sí, lo hacía. Mucho. Había sudado más de lo que pretendía. Aceptó el vaso de limonada con una inclinación de cabeza.

 _Gratis_. La mueca de gratitud de su rostro era absoluta.

—¡Creo que yo también me compraré uno! Ahorramos lo suficiente —agregó Rokumon rápidamente, antes de que una ira desmesurada ocupara el lugar de su amo. El pequeño gato desapareció a una velocidad inhumana, mientras Sakura y Rinne observaban alguna estela invisible que hubiera dejado en el camino.

Rinne miró a la joven de las trenzas de reojo. Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque Sakura Mamiya se hubiera pasado antes a participar de la cabina de besos. Incluso él mismo hubiera pagado para que le besara. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Pero para qué darle vueltas al asunto. Sakura nunca hubiera ido a besar unos labios tan compartidos en una sola tarde. De hecho, dudaba mucho que Sakura siquiera le dejara un mísero beso en la mejilla. Alguna vez en la vida...

Estaba ahí porque era su amiga y seguramente había ido a ayudarle a desmontar la cabina. La estúpida cabina que, esperaba, lo hiciera rico aunque sea esa noche.

—Rokumon parecía seguro de que ganaron mucho.

Rinne volvió a tierra para fijarse en los extraños ojos de Sakura.

—Dice que cubrimos la compra de la cabina. Eso está bien.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Bajo la luz de la farola, se veían de color azul grisáceo. Pero dependía tanto de la luminosidad, que Rinne no puede jurar que ese sea su color de ojos. Y eso que ha pasado horas dándole vueltas al asunto.

—No he podido pasarme antes —agregó entonces la chica, luego de tomar otro sorbo de su limonada—. Ageha parecía muy... selectiva con tus _clientes_.

—Con Ageha no... no —tartamudeó. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. Esto no es un negocio de verdad —le aseguró entonces. Sus mejillas se tiñeron indefectiblemente de un suave rosa. Vaya, qué nervioso se ponía con ella hablando de ese tema. Qué mala idea besar toda la tarde—. Solo por hoy.

Sakura alzó la mirada. Una mirada intensa que se coló dentro de él.

—Es una gran compra para un solo día, la cabina. Pensé que eras mejor para los negocios —rió entonces. A Rinne se le ablandó algo en algún lugar dentro de él ante la melodía de su risa. No pudo evitar sonreírle en respuesta.

—Es más cansador de lo que pensaba —respondió en voz baja. ¿Rokumon no estaba tardando demasiado en buscar esa tonta limonada?—. Y Ageha...

—¡Te ha hecho el día!

—Eso dice Rokumon también.

Sakura le sonrió. Rinne se puso tan nervioso ante el silencio instalado entre ellos que comenzó a juntar los yenes que Rokumon había ordenado, una vez que se hubiera tragado de un solo sorbo lo que le restaba de limonada (deliciosa). La chica, frunciendo un poquito el ceño, se pasó a mirar los pies. Rinne no se entretuvo contando el dinero, los metió todos en una bolsa sin mirarlos demasiado, y un poco avergonzado de la idea que tan idiotamente había aceptado.

—¿Es muy tarde ahora para...?

Rinne le miró. Sakura parecía un poco torpe con sus palabras, lo cual era raro. La jovencita siempre parecía muy segura de lo que decía. Muy desinteresada y tranquila.

—¿Para?

—Para... ayudar a la causa.

 _Ayudar a la causa. Ah, sí. La causa «deja de ser pobre, Rinne Rokudō»._ Sakura era muy buena persona.

—Sé que cerraste la cabina por hoy, pero...

Sakura no terminó la frase. Se quedó mirando a su compañero de escuela (y de aventuras, para el caso). Rinne la observaba, no se había movido un ápice de su lugar. Sakura se preguntaba si acaso el cerebro de Rinne había procesado la información que su propio cerebro había dejado escapar de sus labios color fresa. Se sentía un poco tonta de tirar la cuestión así como así, pero ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás.

Además, era el momento ideal. No había ni mucha gente ni muchos fantasmas, ni estaba Ageha ni Rokumon, y tampoco Tsubasa (por suerte...). No habían muchas ocasiones como esa para Rinne y ella. Esperó pacientemente a que Rinne dijera algo.

Esperaba que dijera algo pronto.

Rinne no dijo nada, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa cuando entreabrió la boca un poco.

—Oh —soltó al fin, mientras Sakura se permitía sonreírle. El sonrojo era buena señal de todos modos, ¿no?—. Claro, Mamiya Sakura.

Rinne Rokudō no supo qué hacer, así que no hizo nada. Se quedó quieto en el lugar, aún con la bolsa llena de yenes en sus manos y mirando a Sakura quedamente. Sakura revolvió el bolsito que colgaba de su hombro y sacó las monedas que necesitaba. Con un imperceptible temblor en sus manos, dejó las monedas sobre la mesita de la cabina, frente a Rinne, que ni siquiera se fijó en ellas.

Solo pensaba en una cosa una y otra vez.

 _Cobra. Lo. Que. Te. Debo._

Sakura levantó la vista de las monedas para encontrarse con la rojiza vista de Rinne fija en ella. La luz de la farola, que entraba un poco por la cabina, iluminaba el cabello también rojizo de él, y eso la cegaba un poco. O a lo mejor eran sus ojos. O la mueca que tenía en la boca. O tal vez solo estaba nerviosa.

—Es lo justo, ¿no?

—Sí.

Entonces, Sakura tomó aire y apoyó ambas manos en la ventanilla, haciendo fuerza para alcanzar el rostro de Rinne al otro lado. Su imagen de puntitas de pie sosteniéndose de la cabina para alcanzar a su amo era algo que Rokumon no iba a olvidar en un tiempo (y es que él los _shippeaba_ un poco).

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Sakura no alcanzó la boca de Rokudō. Solo logró que sus narices se chocaran un poco y que el color de las mejillas de ambos se disparara a un carmesí nivel 5. No dijo nada porque no sabía muy bien qué decir en esa situación. Se suponía que debía cobrar el beso. Y se suponía que Rinne también lo quería. Pero no pudo hacer nada, solo se quedó mirando esos ojos tan extraños que tenía delante, con el cabello rojo de él mezclándose con su fleco marrón.

De más está decir que el corazón de Rinne había decidido escapar a otra dimensión a un galope intenso. Pero pudo recomponerse y terminó con la distancia que los separaba para apoyar sus labios sobre los de Mamiya Sakura, la chica que veía fantasmas y lo traía loco desde hacía un tiempo.

Era un beso simple, su boca contra la de ella, pero había bastado para sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, partiendo por la parte baja. Se le habían erizado todos los pelos del cuerpo y sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Cuando Sakura se separó de él, volviendo a pisar el suelo con la totalidad de sus pies, se acordó que debía seguir respirando para vivir. Hasta el momento no se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

Sakura le miró después de unos pocos segundos en silencio. Él todavía estaba tieso en su lugar, a lo mejor intentando entender si eso era un sueño o realidad, o tal vez pensando qué sería apropiado decir.

—No olvides tomar tu dinero —dijo la chica entonces. Señaló las monedas que estaban sobre la mesa entre ellos.

—Sí.

Rinne las agarró rápidamente y lo metió en su bolso. De repente, no le interesaba nada el dinero. A lo mejor, podría devolvérselo a Sakura y ella podría devolverle el beso.

—¿Te ayudo a desmontar la cabina?

—Te lo agradecería, Sakura.

Sakura le sonrió. No pudo decirle nada más (aunque de todos modos, no sabía muy bien qué decirle) porque Rokumon entró en escena con unos veinticinco mares de felicidad. Ni Rinne ni Sakura se imaginaban que su felicidad se debía al simple hecho de haberlos visto besándose, aunque los dos se hicieran luego los tontos.

—¿Pondremos la cabina mañana, Rinne?

Sakura levantó la vista de sus tareas justo para ver cómo Rinne dirigía su vista a ella. Aunque al chico se le tiñeron las orejas de rojo, no desvió la mirada hasta que la pregunta en los ojos de Sakura era demasiado obvia.

—¿Tal vez?

Rokumon asintió visiblemente contento, y Sakura volvió tranquilamente a sus tareas, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Si volvían al día siguiente, intentaría ser la última cliente una vez más. Y si decidía no hacerlo, ya vería como lograba sacarle un beso de nuevo. El futuro seguro le guardaba muchas oportunidades para estar en alguna situación similar.

Mientras pensaba en eso, Rinne se puso a su lado a acomodar otro montón de cosas y sus manos se rozaron un poco, lo que hizo que se miraran unos segundos. Rinne le sonrió y ella le sonrió en respuesta, y Rokumon fue muy, muy, muy feliz ese día.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? —le ofreció Sakura.

Oh, sí, por supuesto que Rokumon no fue el único _muy, muy, muy_ feliz ese día. Hasta Ageha lo fue. Y eso pasando de Rinne y Sakura, que lo suyo estaba a otro nivel.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:  
**

¿LES GUSTÓ? ¿Te gustó, Luk? Decimequesí~.

Es mi primer fic en este fandom tan LINDO. No estoy al día con la historia, así que si hay errores de cualquier tipo (no debería haberlos, pero si los hay), mis disculpas. Además, les agradecería con bombones de lo que sea si me avisaran.

 **Luk** , espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho :3 Y todos ustedes también, lectorsiños(?).

¡Saludos!  
 **—Mor.**


End file.
